


Have A Nice Day

by that_one_the_grandniece_there



Series: Ice, Ice, Baby [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_the_grandniece_there/pseuds/that_one_the_grandniece_there
Summary: Side story of what happens after Kakashi and Iruka move in. I love writing smut, but I don’t include it if it doesn’t flow nicely with the rest. But here’s what I wanted to include at two spots in this chapter if it hadn’t already been getting long enough......So, without further Ado, Chapter 25: Sexy Version; Take Two.Where Kakashi ‘attacks’ Iruka on the middle day of their move-in, set a month-ish later than Oh, Gross; after Iruka shuts the door in Jiraiya’s face. (Set in between 25 and 26.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Ice, Ice, Baby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690264
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Have A Nice Day

\-------------

When Iruka turns from the door, Kakashi is holding his stomach as he guffaws, rolling about the couch.

Iruka glares. “Laugh it up, , but I’m damn tired. Moving is a lot of work, and I never thought I’d have to do it again after moving in to the cottage.”

He stands up taller and approaches the couch menacingly. He bats at his fiancé’s ankle as his foot swings by during one of his turning-about-laughs.

“Have a nice day!” The Copy-Nin parrots, faux-cheerily. He starts himself on another round of (very manly and ninja-like, to be sure) giggles.

“And you’re _not_ being much help! I’m doing most of the work!”

Kakashi sits up. “I’m watching the kids.”

Iruka arches an eyebrow and glances at Gure-kun and Kono-kun, who’ve jumped down from the window and are amusing themselves with the tea-set that was _supposed_ to be for the littler kids— Hato and Goburin (despite Konohamaru already being allowed to drink milk tea when Naruto and the adults had it after dinner, he and Guremurin like playing pretend that they’re at Old Man Moya’s tea shop).

“You mean our children that are amusing themselves, Kakashi? Or the three little ones down for their nap? Or maybe,” he re-ties his pony-tail, and picks up the broom nearby, “it’s the teenager who’s using a dozen shadow clones to move _your_ furniture across the village, hm?”

Kakashi looks up at him through pale eyelashes sheepishly. “Uh, the first one? And, maybe, um, the second one too?”

Iruka smacks him with the dusty cleaning rag over his shoulder. “Oh, get up, _you_ , and help me with the rug.”

\-------------

As he hip-checks the last bookshelf into place, Iruka smiles at his fiancé.

They’re done. Mostly. Well, for today, anyways.

Everything is _out_ of the old apartment and _into_ the cottage. That’s the most important part.

They just have to do some furniture re-arranging and then a lot of unpacking. Especially books.

The Copy-Nin had a lot of books.

Iruka figures it’s a genius thing—as a teacher, he has quite a collection himself, but it was nothing compared to the entire library buildings they had near the Nara compound. Though, upon more thought, perhaps that’s why he didn’t have more books—he was always in the Nara library, or the village archives, or the Academy library.

Hm. He’d have to show Kakashi the Nara libraries. The Copy-Nin would _absolutely_ adore them.

The brunet drops his shirt into the laundry basket. As he frees his head, he notices Kakashi watching out of the corner of his eye, while pretending to read a book in bed.

Well. Two could play that game. He smiles to himself as, instead of shucking his pants like he’d intended to do, he slowly runs a hand down his belly, then plays with the ties of his pants, as if he’s doing it absent-mindedly.

He notices his fiancé’s breath hitch and the top of the book quiver. The Copy-Nin, however, still refuses to acknowledge he’s spying on his sensei changing clothes.

Iruka makes a show of bending down to untie the bandages on his calf, and can literally feel the other shinobi’s eyes burning a hole in his backside. He grins to himself as he holds in a chuckle. Just a little more..... a little more and he’d have him. The mighty Copy-Nin would break and be putty in his hands.

He pretends to drop the bandage roll he’s using to wind up the bandages, and drops to his knees to ‘look’ for it and ‘pick it up,’ while shoving his butt high in the air.

\-------------

Kakashi watches his chuunin wiggling his hindquarters in the air, trying to bait the Copy-Nin into reacting. Iruka might be crawling around on the floor, creating an enticing picture, but Kakashi was not going to be the first one to give in.

He wasn’t. He tried to snap his eyes back to the book he’s reading, only for the to stray, once again, to a delicious posterior, completely on display for his eyes only.

“I know what you’re doing, Sensei. Don’t think I don’t.”

He can’t see Iruka’s shit-eating grin, but he knows it’s there. He can _feel_ it.

The brunet answers, with a laugh in his ‘innocent’ tone of voice, “Whatever do you mean, Love? I’m just getting ready for bed.”

Kakashi snorts. “ _Just_.”

He again, tries to plant his eye firmly in his novel. (Unsuccessfully.)

When Iruka stands again, seemingly giving up, he breathes a sigh of relief.

Too soon, apparently, because the brunet then proceeds to slowly guide his pants and boxers down tan legs, bending at the waist to free first one foot, oh, so slowly, then the other. His delectable ass is in the air the whole damn time.

The. Whole. Damn. Time.

Fuck it. Kakashi drops his book on the nightstand, stalks across the bed in a crawl and grabs his sensei round the waist.

The brunet ‘eeeps’ in mock surprise.

\-------------

Iruka is yanked back into a sinewy embrace, his backside firmly connecting with the soft end of their bed. He smiles. _Jackpot_.

He pretends to struggle, rubbing his back all over his fiancé’s chest, knowing full well he’s working the other nin up.

“Couldn’t be patient, could you?” Kakashi growls in his ear.

“We both know that patience isn’t my strong suit.” Iruka drops his head back on Kakashi’s shoulder, long hair tickling the Copy-Nin’s skin.

He turns his face slightly, to be able to just catch the other’s eye. “Well, I won, didn’t I? You gave in first, didn’t you?”

Kakashi bites his shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. “What is it you always say to the boys, Sensei? It’s _not_ a competition, hm? Isn’t that right?”

Iruka grins. “I distinctly remember someone bragging at dinner that he had more self-control than me.”

Kakashi sucks a hickey into the juncture of Iruka’s neck and shoulder. “Out of context. You were teasing me on purpose.”

Iruka swats half-assedly at Kakashi’s floofy silver hair. “That mark better not be visible above my uniform shirt, _Love_.”

Kakashi bites down on the mark, then laves it with his tongue. “I make no promises, _Love_.”

Oh, two could play at that game, too.

Iruka turns in the circle of his lover’s arms and pushes him farther up the bed. Kakashi allows himself to be manhandled, and settles long fingers over the tan hips that settle over his own waist. He knows his brunet can feel him straining, even through his pajama bottoms.

The brunet runs his hands up Kakashi’s sides, just soft and delicately enough to tickle and send goosebumps in his wake. Kakashi shivers. He grins, decidedly predatorily as the tan hands stop in his hair. His face is tugged forwards firmly by his hair for a kiss.

Kakashi rolls the mover in one swift motion, then quickly rids himself of the flimsy cotton pants. He resettles his body over Iruka’s and growls, “I think we need to break our new bed in, Sensei.”

Iruka answers with a saucy smile, “Well, don’t let me stop you.”

Kakashi surges forward, pining the brunet to the bed as his tongue delves into a hot mouth, hands roaming everywhere he can reach, finally running down the outside of muscular thighs, to pins knees apart on the bed. He pulls back from their kiss and grins lustfully. He keeps Iruka’s knees pinned as he lowers his body and keeps eye contact as he lowers his head to lick a stripe from Iruka’s tailbone to the juncture of his balls.

The Copy-Nin settles in, securing his forearms under strong thighs, his hands wrapping around the hip and groin joints to keep his brunet from bucking up and he takes one ball, and then the other, gently, in his mouth. He runs his tongue over them, then sucks and pulls back, stretching the soft skin. Iruka mewls above him and the Copy-Nin grins. He releases them to run his tongue tantalisingly up and down his lover’s perineum, then slides his tongue inside the other nin.

He can feel Iruka tense and then go completely lax as he tongue-fucks him firmly. He pulls out, then places a kiss on the pucker of muscle, letting out an appreciative, “Mmm,” as he dives back in.

Kakashi pushes his tongue as far as he can go, then releases one tan hip to bring a finger down and slide it in. Iruka’s back arches and Kakashi finger-fucks him as he moves to take the brunet’s cock in mouth. The sensei whines, long and low, as he’s taken down almost to the hilt and Kakashi pushes in a second finger to scissor him open with the first.

Kakashi drags his teeth gently down his lover’s cock, pausing to hum once he’s taken him into his mouth again, knowing the vibrations will make his lover tingle. He slides a third finger in and starts to move faster, he needs to be inside his lover, right now. He feels around for it and then, there it is, Iruka bites his lip on a load moan when Kakashi rubs his prostate.

The Copy-Nin pulls out, slicks himself quickly and pushes in in one swift motion. Iruka bites the fist in his mouth to try and keep quiet as Kakashi slides into him, again and again. The Copy-Nin can feel his balls tightening up as he feels the wet glide of the ridge of muscles over his hot cock. He feels his spongy tip hit that one spot inside his lover that makes him light up and he reaches out to pump Iruka’s cock in time to his thrusting.

Iruka comes with a restrained cry over his belly, and Kakashi thrusts, once, twice, thrice and quince more before emptying himself inside. He can feel the squishy slide of his come coat his cock as he pushes in once more and slumps forward onto the brunet’s chest, leaving them connected for the time being.

Iruka whines and pushes himself up into the Copy-Nin as he wraps his legs tightly around his lover. Kakashi pushes messy, sweaty locks out of dark eyes.

Iruka smiles. “What should we break in next, the couch, kitchen table or the counter?”

Kakashi grins.

\-------------


End file.
